


[Art] Брэгг | Bragg

by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Rambo Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: «Джонни, я вытащу тебя оттуда и мы улетим. Только ты и я»(Брэгг – город и военное поселение в штате Северная Каролина, где служит и квартирует полковник Траутман. Именно туда он обещает увести Рэмбо и – по общему мнению съемочной группы – в итоге и увозит.Таймлайн – после конца I-го фильма о Рэмбо.)
Relationships: John Rambo&Samuel Trautman
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13





	[Art] Брэгг | Bragg




End file.
